Rena de Papai Noel
by Mila B
Summary: Talvez o natal não fosse ser assim tão ruim quanto ela imaginara, afinal de contas.


Poderia parecer bobo, mas Lily, mesmo com dezessete anos, gostava de acreditar que papai Noel existia. Sim, ela sabia que não era real, mas sempre que o natal se aproximava, ela se sentia aquecida e feliz. Iria para casa, desfrutar da ceia e da troca de presentes com a família.

Sua mãe entregaria seus presentes e diria: "Papai Noel deixou para você enquanto estava em Hogwarts."

Ela daria algumas risadas, imaginando um senhor gordo, vestido de vermelho, com longa barba branca, que teria descido pela chaminé, sujando-se de fuligem, apenas para deixar os presentes dela e de Petúnia sob a árvore. E que no telhado, belas renas o esperavam, com seus narizes vermelhos, capazes de guiar o trenó pela noite escura, mas bonita, da véspera de natal.

Foi caminhando com um sorriso bobo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, em direção ao salão principal para o café da manhã. Voltaria para casa no dia seguinte.

Na porta de entrada, encontravam-se os marotos. Eles cochichavam, provavelmente planejando alguma traquinagem para o último dia antes das férias de final de ano.

Naquele ano em especial, o sentimento de Lily por James, que a incomodava por anos para que saísse com ela, começara a mudar. Ele ainda era um tanto arrogante, e definitivamente, ainda a irritava. Mas estava mais maduro, e atraente de alguma forma. Claro que ela não deixaria que ele suspeitasse desses novos e tímidos sentimentos, ou a atazanaria mais do que o comum, se é que isso fosse possível.

Passou por eles, e James sorriu.

"Sai comigo hoje, Lily?" Ele perguntou, apenas para não perder o hábito. Era sábado, e haveria passeio à Hogsmeade para quem quisesse.

Lily sorriu internamente, mas revirou os olhos.

"Evans, para você." Retrucou, mas o tom já era bem menos ácido do que costumava ser, e James sorriu de lado. Para alguém que já havia levado tantos foras, uma mudança de tom, por mais sutil que fosse, era perceptível.

Lily sorriu para si mesma ao entrar no salão, no exato instante em que milhares de bolas de natal explodiam no teto e espalhavam um pó luminoso vermelho pelo salão, tingindo da mesma cor todos os presentes. Ela riu da cor avermelhada e brilhante da própria pele, e olhou para o lado.

James entrara junto com ela.

"Não queria que sofresse sozinha." Ele explicou, também todo vermelho.

"Detenção, Potter." Falou, mas James captou o sorriso quase imperceptível no canto dos lábios dela.

-x-

Pegou a carta no ar, enquanto mordiscava uma torrada. Dumbledore havia feito um feitiço que livrara todo mundo do pó vermelho. Conforme lia, tristeza tomou conta dos olhos de Lily. Os pais avisavam que não haveria natal àquele ano, e que ela deveria permanecer em Hogwarts, mas não explicavam o porquê da repentina decisão. Lily farejou alguma armação de Petúnia, e suspirou chateada.

Ficaria sozinha naquele castelo, já que suas amigas todas voltavam para casa para curtir com a família.

"Você parece triste, Lil... Evans!" James se sentara ao lado dela, abandonando os outros três marotos na outra ponta da mesa.

Lily o olhou. Ele sempre reparava nela. Se estava furiosa (o que era freqüente antes quando ele estava por perto), se estava feliz, se estava animada. Tudo. Sempre. James a conhecia muito bem, querendo ela ou não. Decidiu naquele mesmo instante que não queria passar o dia sozinha, remoendo o péssimo natal que teria.

"Você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo hoje, James?" Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Teve que morder o lábio para não rir da expressão de completo assombro de James.

"Você está me chamando para sair? _Você_?" Perguntou, ainda com os olhos arregalados. Lily deu de ombros.

"Se você não quiser..." Insinuou, e James quase berrou ao interrompê-la.

"Não! Não é isso. É só... espere aqui um segundo, sim? Não saia daqui!" Ele se levantou e caminhou até os marotos. Lily viu quando ele se inclinou e cochichou alguma coisa para os três. Logo quatro pares de olhos completamente assustados a fitavam por um segundo.

Ela quase gargalhou da cena, quando James falou mais alguma coisa e Sirius em seguida o beliscava. Depois disso, James caminhou de volta até ela.

"Isso realmente não é um sonho." Ele comentou, com um ar pensativo e impressionado.

"Acredito que não, James." Ela retrucou num tom suave e natural.

"E será que eu preciso mesmo responder, Lily? Não, espere! Eu preciso ouvir você dizendo!" O tom dele tornou-se agitado. Lily franziu o cenho.

"Dizendo o quê?"

O garoto respirou fundo, estufando o peito.

"Você quer sair comigo, Lily?"

Lily realmente gargalhou dessa vez. Quantas vezes ela não ouvira essa mesma pergunta? A diferença, é que a resposta seria totalmente diferente agora, e isso surpreendia a ambos.

"Sim, James, eu quero."

E ela nunca viu um sorriso tão bonito no rosto arrogante de Potter.

-x-

James estava completamente aéreo, caminhando ao lado de Lily pelas ruas cheias de neve de Hogsmeade. Ela se divertia olhando-o por um segundo, apenas para que ele retribuísse o olhar e sorrisse bobamente.

"Você continua agindo como se achasse que está sonhando, James." Apontou ela com um pingo de sarcasmo amigável. James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Você queria o que, Lily? Depois de anos sendo esculachado, você resolve, absolutamente do nada, e sem me avisar, me convidar para sair!" Falou James, num tom indignado, que fez com que Lily revirasse os olhos.

"Você não acha que seria um tanto estranho se eu falasse: Oi, James, tudo bem, só para alertá-lo, daqui alguns minutos eu vou te chamar para sair, ok? Um beijo."

James soltou uma risada alta e divertida, do tipo que ele costumava dar no meio da sala de aula, depois de cochichar alguma coisa com Sirius. Lily gostou de causar tal risada nele.

"Ponto para você. Mas eu gostei da parte do beijo, que tal dá-lo agora?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo um beicinho ridículo e... _fofo_. Lily se obrigou a revirar os olhos novamente e bufar.

"Não comece a achar que só porque eu te convidei para sair, eu vou querer alguma coisa a mais com você." Ela falou, erguendo o nariz.

"Mas, Lily..." Disse James.

"Não." Ela falou, se afastando rápido, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

"Lily, espera aí!" Ele gritou, correndo atrás dela.

-x-

"Você gosta desse?" Ele perguntou, indicando um dos chocolates da Dedosdemel.

"Adoro. Por quê?" Perguntou, desconfiada, analisando as feições sorridentes e traquinas de James.

"Vou comprar para você. Então você pode colocar embaixo da árvore de natal na sua casa, e vai se lembrar de mim na noite de natal." Ele disse, fitando-a de um modo que fez Lily corar.

"Não vou para casa nesse natal." Falou, num tom triste.

"Ah, é? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou James, preocupado, aproximando-se um tantinho dela.

"Não sei ao certo, só avisaram para que eu ficasse aqui em Hogwarts. Estou com medo que alguma coisa aconteça com eles, com todos esses rumores sobre Voldemort e ataque a trouxas. À princípio achei que pudesse ser alguma armação de minha irmã, mas acho que eles só estão tentando me manter segura aqui em Hogwarts, já que sou uma sangue-ruim." Falou Lily, com amargura. James arregalou os olhos, e a puxou para um abraço.

"Não diga uma coisa dessas, Lily. Ser nascida-trouxa não tem faz em nada inferior a esses sangues puros metidos." Ele a apertou forte e confortável em seus braços.

"James... Você é um sangue puro metido." Ela o lembrou, e os dois riram juntos.

"É, bem, ignore. Você é uma bruxa maravilhosa, ok? Não se esqueça disso." Eles se separaram do abraço e sorriram timidamente um para o outro.

Lily pegou o chocolate das mãos dele.

"De qualquer forma, eu aceito o seu presente." Disse, indo até o balcão da loja, sentindo as bochechas pinicando.

-x-

Eles se sentaram em uma pedra, perto da Casa dos Gritos. Lily já abrira a caixa de chocolates e comia o doce com animação.

"Você não deveria ter esperado até o natal para comer isso?" Perguntou James, incrédulo, ao ver a ruiva devorar os pequenos bombons.

"Você deveria ter me dado no dia, então." Ela disse, e depois suspirou.

"O que foi?" Perguntou James, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

"Queria que papai Noel existisse." Explicou, já esperando que o garoto gargalhasse ao seu lado.

"Com rena e tudo?" Ele perguntou, fazendo com que Lily o olhasse surpresa. Ele estava levando o assunto muito a sério.

"Puxando o trenó." Ela completou, com um sorriso que invadia todo o rosto. "Pena que é tudo invenção." Falou, apoiando o queixo na mão, e olhando para o chão.

Sentiu que James se movimentou, sem falar nada, e resolveu olhar para ver o que ele estaria fazendo. Levou um susto ao ver um enorme cervo parado ao lado dela.

"Ahhhh!" Gritou, caindo da pedra e fitando o cervo completamente confusa e aparvalhada. O animal riu da cara dela. Se é que cervos riem. Ela se levantou, curiosa, e fitou os olhos castanhos dele.

"James?" Perguntou, assombrada. O cervo balançou a cabeça, assentindo, e ela deixou o queixo cair. Estendeu a mão e acariciou a face dele.

"Rena de Papai Noel, é?" Ela ligou os pontos, entendendo a intenção dele, e sorriu. James voltou à forma normal, segurando a mão dela em sua bochecha. Ele a trouxe para perto com o outro braço, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

"Não precisa ficar triste, eu passo o natal aqui em Hogwarts com você. E você pode pintar meu nariz de cervo de vermelho se quiser." Ele falou, e Lily pôde sentir a respiração quente dele contra seu rosto.

"E isso deveria me deixar feliz?" Ela ironizou, brincalhona, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

James franziu a testa.

"É, era essa a intenção." Falou, confuso. Lily riu.

"É. Deu certo..." Falou, fazendo com que os olhos de James brilhassem. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha dela ao perceber o quão colado os corpos dos dois estavam.

"Então você quer a minha companhia no natal?" Ele perguntou, admirado.

"Já disse que sim, James." Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu logo em seguida.

"Se eu soubesse que você ficava mais dócil nessa época do ano, teria te convidado antes..."

"James, fui eu que te convidei, não se esqueça disso." Lembrou ela, interrompendo-o.

"É, mas mais ninguém precisa ficar sabendo disso, não é?" Ele tentou, e já a abraçava com os dois braços circulando a cintura delgada.

"E se eu te beijar agora, você também não vai querer que ninguém saiba?" Ela perguntou.

"O quê?" James ficou atônito novamente. Lily se colocou na ponta dos pés.

"Assim, James." Falou, e encostou os lábios nos dele. Ele ficou estático e surpreso por alguns segundos, mas logo a apertou mais e aprofundou o beijo que tanto desejara nos últimos anos.

Lily ficou entregue nos braços dele.

Talvez o natal não fosse ser assim tão ruim quanto ela imaginara, afinal de contas.

-x-

**Nota da autora:** Minha primeira Lily/James. Não foi nenhuma obra-prima, mas foi feita com carinho para esse dia especial (postei antes do natal para ficar temporalmente igual à fic). Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, como um presente de natal para mim ;) Eu vou adorar. Beijinhos! =*


End file.
